


Those Few Hours After a Hunt

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, In the bunker, M/M, Sleepy Cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves those few hours right after a long hunt when he and Sam and Cas would get back to the bunker when he was able to unwind with Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Few Hours After a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after not posting anything in over a month. I'm trying a style of writing different than how i usually write so please don't be too hard on me. I know this is short, I'm just trying to pull myself back into writing regularly again, so enjoy and hopefully i'll keep writing!

Dean loves those few hours right after a long hunt when he and Sam and Cas would get back to the bunker. Sam would take off to catch a shower and then some sleep and Dean would grab Cas’s hand and lead him to the bathroom. He’d let the water run hot and strip down, beckoning Cas to do the same from under the spray of the water. Cas would complain about being tired and just wanting to sleep, but Dean was always able to coax him into coming into the shower. Once Cas was in Dean would prop him up against the shower wall—because let’s face it, Cas was always tired now after hunts since he was human—then Dean would slowly lather Cas from head to toe. He made sure to scrub all the dirt off his beautiful angel.

When Cas was all bathed, so clean that he could have still passed for an angel of the lord, Dean would wash his own body before shutting the water off and toweling both of them dry. Then Dean would take Cas’s hand once more and lead him to their shared bedroom. Cas would walk past him and flop unceremoniously down onto the bed, his towel slipping from his hips to show his bare ass. Dean would then gently remove Cas’s towel, along with his own and climb on the bed to straddle Cas’s hips. Cas would moan and whine about being too tired, but as soon as Dean starts kneading at his tense muscles and massaging his back, Cas would moan and whine for more. Dean loves being able to work the stress from Cas’s back, he loves seeing all the tenseness from the hunt leak out of Cas as he rubbed his back. As he massaged, Dean would lean down and kiss feather light kisses into Cas’s skin, making Cas arch his back and press his bare ass into Dean’s crotch. Dean’s gentle quiet kisses would turn to open mouthed sucking as Dean grinded his hips downward, dragging irresistible sounds from his angel. Dean would keep at that for several more minutes until his cock was straining for more.

Then he’d grab Cas around the waist and flip him over. Cas would stare sleepily up at him with a small smile that Dean would kiss away as he rolled his hips against Cas’s. Now that he had Cas turned around he’d be able to feel Cas’s own erection and the way Cas shifted to rub up against Dean. They would kiss and move against each other, every second bringing them closer to their release. And when they finally came, Dean would smile down at Cas and Cas would mumble an I love you that was barely coherent because he was already almost asleep. Dean would kiss the corner of his mouth and whisper I love you, too before curling up next to his angel and getting some hard earned sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! I'm also on tumblr (queenbree17) and am willing to take requests!


End file.
